Networking technologies offer users the ability to quickly detect and connect to previously connected networks by broadcasting all network identifiers known, for instance, a service set identifier (SSID) of a preferred network list (PNL). Such broadcasting may allow for a rapid network setup. However, broadcasting of all network identifiers known may inadvertently disclose private information of mobile devices and associated users such as names of networks previously connected or accessed by the mobile device. Moreover, some devices may use broadcasted names of networks to further expose information.
Therefore, there is a need for approaches for detection of a network having improved privacy and a rapid network setup, particularly when detecting networks using a SSID of a PNL.